The 35 billionth Quidditch World Cup
by Siriusly Prongs
Summary: The title says it all. The teams are actually based on real teams :P


**Disclaimer: No I don't own Quidditch or the Prague and Moscow CEESA teams. I wish I did...lol.**

**The Exciting 35 Billionth Quidditch World Cup**

As fans were sitting down in the huge stands both teams were very nervous. It was the Quidditch World Cup; Prague Falcons vs. Moscow Penguins. People all over the world were very exited as there was 5 minutes to the game.

Moscow POV:

"Are we ready?" said Captain and Keeper Andreas. "Remember Jose, when the other teams' beater comes to you, duck, like we did in practice."

"Yes, I remember" said Jose nervously clutching his beater bat tightly in his hand.

"And Will," continued Andreas, "Only go after the snitch if you actually see it! Ok everyone ready. And please try to do something with that shaggy hair of yours. We have 2 minutes. Is everybody all right?"

"Hopefully," smirked Mike.

Prague POV:

"Ok team, we are gonna kick Moscow's ass! As they kicked ours!" said AJ Captain and Seeker. His long black hair was swishing from side to side as he was pacing across the changing room. As he peered through the window he saw batches of people wearing Gold and Black, their colors. We have a very good chance of winning this year, we trained harder and better and Moscow has no chance against such victorious team.

All POV:

Harry Potter, the commentator, stood and raised his hand to signal silence. Surprisingly, all of the 67 thousand people shut up in an instantly. "Ladies and Gentlemen" Harry's voice echoed through the stadium, "Wizards and witches! Welcome to the 35 billionth Quidditch World Cup!" A few scattered people were applauding softly but the majority of the stadium remained dead silent.

"Let's welcome the Moscow Penguins Quidditch team to the stadium! Everyone give a round of applause to Andreas!" A group of fan girls were screaming as a black and white figure appeared on a Nimbus 5000. "Mike!" More applause, "Michal, Narmer, Jose, Matt _and _Will!" All the Penguin Fans were ballistic, waving the flags up and down, doing the wave on the stands.

"Now, let's give a round of applause to the Prague Falcons!" The gold and black side of the field was raving with applause and jumping up and down on the stands. If the stands weren't supported by magic, than they would surly tip over. "And here come the players: Miko! Nicholas! Josh! Harvey! Jaime! Peter _and _AJ!" The sound of noise was unbearable! People were laughing, booing, crying and even shouting at the Referee. The referee was predictably Severus Snape. Severus Snape was fired from his job as Potions Master and recently signed up for Referee. The horror and the shame!

_Any way..._

"Captains, Shake Hands!" said Snape in a greasy voice.

Andreas and AJ paced to the middle of the field and shook hands.

"Brooms at the ready" cried Snape "Go!"

"And they're off!" said Harry as 14 Black and White and Black and Gold figures rose in the air. "And the quaffle goes to Mike, Narmer, and Mike again. They speed to the Prague Goal. Oof, that was close! A bludger nearly whacked Mike in the face. Prague in possession of the quaffle. Nicholas! Josh! Jaime! Nicholas! They are speeding to Andreas, Moscow Keeper. Nicholas dodges. Josh has the quaffle, passes to Jaime, PRAGUE SCORE! That's ten-nil to Prague!"

Prague supporters cheered with joy while the Moscow people booed and shouted in anger.

"Ok, so Moscow in Possession. Hey! Look at that Beater hit the bludger! Well done Miko! O-M-G! A glint of Gold, Is that the snitch?" Harry pointed in a direction and in unison all the crowd flashed in that direction. All players stopped in mid-air as they watched Will and AJ race round and round for the snitch. No one noticed Mike as he caught the quaffle and started scoring at the Prague rings with a stoned keeper only blocking one ring, not paying attention to him. 10-10, 20-10, 30-10, 40-10, 50-10???

"Hey!" said a person from the crowd pointing at Mike, "That is sooooooo totally unfair! I mean that is so pooey"

"Ok, so now Referee Snape noticed the 50 points gained on Moscow's side. There fore he awards them... a penalty! What the Hell, A fucking Penalty?? It's not their fault you fucking referee didn't notice! Ahem, I mean, yes, penalty for Prague! Jolly good. No one caught the snitch so we are all fine! Now let's see Prague score." said Harry through the microphone.

Jaime took the quaffle and scores! 50-20 for Moscow!

"Ho-ly Shit! Looks like someone found the snitch people" said Harry Potter with delight. "Everyone look! Will and AJ are on the run again! Very close, ooh very close! Narrow miss there Will. Close one AJ!"

Finally, after what seemed to take ages, AJ caught the snitch! Prague won!

"Can you believe it! AJ caught the snitch! The current score is 170-20. We have champions! Everyone, give it up for Prague the winners!"

Mostly everyone in the stands either wept with joy or sadness! This was the 3rd shortest game in the history of world cups!

"And everyone, please, lets give a polite round of applause to the losers! I mean, Moscow!"

"Everyone, even the Prague supporters, cheered.

"Okay," said Harry, "Match is over! Bye! Hey, Ginny, honey, what's for dinner?"

"Harry, Shut up!"


End file.
